


A Winning Deal

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Babs make a deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winning Deal

Barbara had to suppress a smile at the varied shades of red as they both lay on the mats, breathing hard after the work out. Getting to know Kate, now that Babs had deigned to return to Gotham, had been interesting. The workouts were certainly intense.

"Have you thought about it?" Kate asked.

"It's good in principle, but I'm out of habit with Bats."

"You just help coordinate us, like you do your birds…and we will be there to pinch hit for you."

"You and the Question? My father's ex-officer."

Kate smiled. "Consider it a consolidation of efforts."

"Consider it a deal."


End file.
